ACCIDENTALY INLOVE
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Natsuki is planning to confess her feelings to Shizuru but how? i really suck's at summaries just read and leave a review...hehehe


ACCIDENTALY IN LOVE

It was a wonderful day to begin with the sun was out shining brightly, the clouds were up so high, and the calm blue sky, in short it was a perfect day. It was already lunch break at Fuuka University.

"Ne Natsuki are you seriously doing this? I mean you don't know what might happen I just don't want you to get hurt..." Mai said in a worried motherly type.

"Oh come on Mai, I'm sure the mutt will be fine." Nao said with a wide grin but was replace by a frown when she saw Natsuki fidgeting in her sit.

"I don't know Nao, I think Mai's right maybe we shouldn't just do this." Natsuki nervously said.

"What the fuck mutt we had everything perfectly set already you cant back out now" Nao said angrily.

When Natsuki was about to snap back at Nao she was stop by some people entering the room they are staying for the meantime.

"Ready Natsuki?" Chie said as she and her girlfriend Aoi entered the room together with Nina, Mikoto and Erstin…

"The mutt's backing out; I can't believe the almighty ice princess of Fuuka University is a coward after all." Nao said as she was headed to the door with a smirk plastered in her face.

"Who are you calling coward ha? Spider? I'm not backing out!" Natsuki said with full of pride and confidence which made Nao's smirk grow wider…

"Alright now this is already settled lets do this…"said Chie full of energy.

While somewhere on the other side of the Fuuka University, Fujino Shizuru was sipping her tea at the Student council room together with her vice president, Reito Kanzaki. And across the two were both Haruka and Yukino who were also part of the council.

Shizuru was deep in thought about a certain blunette. "_I wonder what happened to her I haven't seen her for the past few day" _and sighed _"she's_ _not even answering my calls even my text" _and another sigh witch was starting to annoy Haruka.

_I wonder what's wrong with this bubuzuke she's been sighing for the past 30 mins" _Haruka wondered.

_Maybe she's sick? No my Natsuki is health she doesn't just get sick easily…ahhh this is driving me crazy I need to see my Natsuki right know… _Shizuru thought and she sigh again and only got knows how many she had done it for the past 30 mins. This is also driving Haruka insane.

"What the hell is your problem you damn Bubuzuke you've been sighing for the past 30 mins already." Haruka snap which startled Shizuru and brought her back to reality. When she was about to answer Haruka the door of the council room was opened roughly by no other than Mai Tokiha with Aoi behind her. By this action all attention went to the said girl by the door.

"Fujino-san please come with me right now" started Mai

"Ara! Its nice seeing you here Tokiha-san but why do I need to come with you is there any problem?" answered Shizuru calmly.

"Please Fujino-san come with us before it's to late…"

"Ara! Late for what Tohika-han?"

"Just come with us Fujino-san before something bad happens to Kuga-san." Now it was Aoi turn to convince Shizuru which was a success.

Shizuru was shocked at what she had just heard. _Did something bad happen bad to my NATSUKI? _But she regains her composure and nodded "please led the way Tokiha-san"

"I'm coming to Bubuzuke" said Haruka while following them outside the room in which Reito and Yukino also followed.

Somewhere in the middle of Fuuka University huge field was a small stage was set well not really that small but it was enough to fit a group of people. And in front of the said stage was a large crowd gathering in which they want to witness the mini concert that will happen any moment now.

When the Shizuru and the others reach the area they where shock to see a stage and the crowd. _Ara! I don't remember seeing that stage earlier, what is happening in here? I better ask Ttokiha-san. _But when see turned around the Mai was nowhere to be seen.

When they finally reach the front and were already facing the stage the curtain started to open and slowly reviling the people in the stage one by one. When the curtain was now fully open and reviled the face of the most popular girls in Fuuka, the crowd went wild screaming there names.

KYAAA! YUUKI-SAN, CHEI-SAN!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KUGA-SAN WE LOVE YOU…

The people scream from the top of their lungs especially seeing Natsuki in front of everyone while an electric guitar was place neatly in front of her. Which cause Shizuru to almost have a nosebleed for she thought that Natsuki was just too _hot and sexy_ in her school uniform with an electric guitar.

When the crowd started to settle down Natsuki started to speak in the microphone.

"Ne Shizuru this song is for you" which made the crowd to squealed in delight again.

Natsuki started to strum her electric guitar for the intro…While Nao was in the bass, Chei in the drums and Nina in the keyboard. Mai, Aoi and Erstin as back up singers.

Natsuki started singing the song in which shock Shizuru more for Natsuki's voice was really wonderful…

So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, I'm in love

When the song was over Natsuki was already standing in front of Shizuru smiling. And whispered to her ears the words that she was longing to hear from the blunette.

"I LOVE YOU SHIZURU"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MY NAYSUKI!"

THE END

* * *

so how was it? was it good or bad?pls review it will surely help me improve more...

*ACCIDENTALY INLOVE by COUNTING CROWS* was the song that natsuki sang...i really like the song...


End file.
